leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wandering Stranger/Fury-A New Look At an Old Resource
Hey guys, this is WanderingStranger, here with my first blog post... now, an idea I've been having for a while is on the Fury mechanic. Fury: Who Uses it and Why Currently, there are only 3 champions who use Fury: , , and . While each of them use Fury, their mechanics lie in trying to gain as much Fury as fast as possible, after which they use it differently. Trynd uses it for more powerful attacks and regaining health, Renek uses it to empower his abilities, and Shyvana NEEDS it to (almost literally) jumpstart her ult. This fits in well, since each of their themes is built on constant rage. Fury as a Negative Resource Now, a question I've had for a while is that if they feed on their own fury, why doesn't it hurt them in turn? We all hear / read / watch all the stories about those who turn into their own rage or fury and are in turn consumed by it and the bad stuff that happens to them because of it. In fact, that is why wrath is considered one of the seven deadly sins. However, here, what we see is that there is no actual downside to the fury... in fact, they are rewarded for it by stronger attacks and / or abilities... So, I had an idea about making a champ around the NEGATIVE aspects of Fury... a champ who TRIES to be peaceful, for if / when he gets furious, everything around him WILL DIE (which isn't truly what he wants) but also that, in his fury, he is as likely to hurt himself as he is to hurt others due to recklessness and bloodlust... and because of that, he is scared of that anger: he FEARS the demon within him... However, the problem with having ONLY negative aspects would be that no one in their right mind would use him (since hitting stuff would simply make him WEAKER) thus, there should be some strengths, which should somehow outweigh the negative effects, without everyone wanting him to go full 100 Fury at all times... Possible Ideas about Fury Now, if using such an aspect in League, I imagine that having a 100 Fury bar of 100 would / should get filled every time he uses an attack or offensive ability (I imagine having at least 1 or 2 non-offensive abilities in such a kit to prevent excessive, super fast Fury generation) When he does so, I feel that it should go into some modification of the mastery, where his damage towards opponents would increase substantially, however in return for that, damage against him would also be multiplied... I imagine the modifier might be something like 1% increase to damage and % increase to damage taken per every 5 Fury or so (I'm not so great at balancing, so maybe changes to any / all of these numbers may be required) A second idea I had (which might work in conjunction to the previous one) is something slightly similar to when he hits 100 Heat: upon reaching 100 Fury, for the next X seconds, he will give in to the rage, and thus hit extra hard in form of extra damage (physical, magic, true, I really can't decide) However (again, to accentuate the negative effects of Fury) during this time, his autos should cost him some health (I imagine flat rather than % but, as always, it could go either way) Now, in either / both modes, most people would probably feel that if his passive weakens him in such ways, why pick him? Therein lies my third idea, to use in conjunction with either of the two / both: similar to how every story character trying to avoid anger does so because of a "demon" inside them (whether metaphorically or literally) so too would our character, his ult would be based both on reaching 100 Fury and being on CD (I feel the demon shouldn't come out just whenever you want, but as most do when the person is FURIOUS; the CD because of his fast Fury generation might entail letting the demon out whenever he wants, which would be OP) And when he comes out, ALL HELL SHOULD BREAK LOOSE... my thought is that while the demon should be killable (No Trynd style or Shyvana / Renekton defensive steroid such as / ) he should not worry about it. Instead, he should be focused on one thing and one thing only: killing all those around him... now, while I can't have him harm allies (trolls would use this ability to the max to grief their team in such a scenario) I feel that, instead, giving him MORE damage and possibly life steal (and / or armor shred bonuses as well as life steal) should be the way to go, while temporarily negating the negative cost of the Fury... the reason being that unlike humans, the demons within these stories LOVE to fight: they live for it and seemingly grow stronger the more they fight... now, again, we cannot have someone like this stay in such a form too long for fear he may be OP. However, I want it to be the opponent's demise if they choose to foolishly duel a demon in a 1v1... thus, maybe, even while being a demon, he generates Fury to stay in that form longer, while constantly consuming it and, upon reaching 0, going back to normal a la but with a possibly higher chance to stay in fights and shorter out of them... Here, some of you might say "Why no defense? Trynda is squishy as hell, hence he needs his ult to survive more than 'E into crowd, hit everyone once, and fall on sword', similar to the others who require their defensiveness since they are in the thick of battle"... I feel there shouldn't be any defense simply because the life steal should take care of it... think of and his ... on activation, his super high life steal ensures he needs no defense, since his best defense is a good offense... similarly, our demon could be based on such a principle, whereby constant hitting (along with ) would prevent him from dying in 2 seconds unless he's not careful... Now, what would you guys think of such a system? Would it work? Would it be OP or UP? Is the person I suggest something of a weaker Tryndamere (albeit with different abilities, since I haven't thought them up yet except ult) or a hybrid of Trynd / Olaf / Aatrox / Sion / any other character / etc.? Am I balmy in suggesting such a negative side for the resource or do you think the idea has some actual merit? What is your opinion? Opinions, suggestions for improving the resource, other possible positive / negative balance scenarios, discussion on the ideas presented above, etc., are heartily welcomed. Thanks for reading... and now, I wander... Category:Blog posts